How The Love Flows
by Pauls-Princess-Sydney
Summary: Stephanie McMahon's and Paul Levesque's (Triple H) life behind the camera! PLEASE R/R! *first fan fic!*
1. In The Begining

How the Love Flows  
  
A Short Story about Stephanie McMahon's and Paul Levesque's life behind the camera. (SOON TO BE POSTED!) *please note that I do NOT own or have anything to do with the WWE or the WWE characters! Please don't sue!! And even though we are going back in time when it was still the Federation I'm going to us the WWE for legal reasons!*  
  
KEY: * means they are thinking that "" means they are saying that  
  
What's happening behind the scenes during and after the McMahon-Helmsley Era.  
  
Chapter 1. In The Beginning  
  
-Right After Armageddon 1999-  
  
"That was eh.fun" Stephanie said to Paul, she didn't really know him on a personal level.  
  
"Ya it was awesome! The fans LOVED it! This is going to be one hell of a ride!"  
  
"But I thought we were just going to get in and out of it" Stephanie said, a little worried but open to the idea Paul had, after all he was fun to work with, and she must admit pretty damn cute!  
  
"Well I mean you saw it, the fans, they loved it! We have to keep this up, it could really boost ratings" Paul eagerly said as they continued to make their way up the ramp.  
  
"Ya I guess you are right..but do you have a storyline to use? I mean we are going to have to make this up literally over night!" Steph was getting very interested in this, it sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun!  
  
"Um well I have this idea, maybe we could do a McMahon-Helmsley Ear thing, you know we take over the company, become the most dominate couple.how about we have dinner tonight and talk about it, I have some ideas, and you a writer I'm sure you have some great ones!" Paul was very please at how he said that and at his idea; this really was going to be fun working with Vinnies daughter! She was smart and beautiful and very sweet. *Wait what am I thinking?! I have a girlfriend-Chyna! I can't get these feels towards Steph, we are strictly friends and business partners, plus she has a boyfriend she is very committed to. And what would someone like that, the billion dollar princess want with something like me a wrester?! Not to mention he once overheard Vince reminding Stephanie she was not allowed to have a wrester as a boyfriend when she had a little innocent crush on Andrew Martin (Test).* Paul thought and scolded to himself.  
  
"That would be great!" Stephanie said! She couldn't help but think it sounded like he was asking her out on a date *what was that! He was NOT asking me out! He has a girlfriend for Christ sake! And I have a boyfriend! And I don't even care about Paul in that way, we are business partners and maybe soon friends but nothing more! How did that idea come into my mind!* Stephanie thought and laughed a bit of the thought of Paul asking Vince's only daughter, the princess out!  
  
They both smiles and got backstage. Their Chyna was waiting for Paul and John, Stephanie's non-wrestler boyfriend, waiting for Steph.  
  
"That was GREAT hunny!" Chyna said in her bit of an annoying voice to Paul. As they hugged Paul thought about his relationship with Chyna for a bit-yes he loved her but he didn't think it would go beyond just great friends, she just wasn't wife material, at least not for him. He imagined if Steph would be a good wife and mother, probably so. *wait I need to STOP getting these thoughts about Stephanie!!......she probably would be the best mom and wife.ok there I go again focus on the women you are hugging, Chyna, the women you supposedly love*  
  
******************PART 2 CHAPTER 1****************************  
  
"That was really awesome Stephy! The Fans were going CrAzAy! And you defiantly had some chemistry with Paul!" John was happy that they went on some double dates with Paul and Chyna before all of this so they were a little bit more acquainted with each other and the whole thing. John seemed to notice something different with Stephanie when she was with Paul though, and they had eye contact only people in love have.  
  
"Ya think? It was SO much fun!"  
  
"Steph you know you have the hots for Paul-you light up every time you see him and you guys, when you make eye contact, well its like, like your in love!"  
  
"Shut-up! No I don't! I don't even know him!" Steph blushed, but she was happy John could talk to her freely about this; he was more a best friend then a boyfriend.  
  
-At a little Restaurant downtown-  
  
"This is a very nice place Paul, I bet you bring Chyna here a lot" Stephanie said with a little flinch at the thought of Chyna dressed up nice and going to a place like this, she even gave a little laugh.  
  
"Uh no, she has never been here, she likes to eat in or fast food more.me I like these nice restaurants" Paul said back with a little sadness in his cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh well if you ever need someone to go to nice elegant restaurants with you Ill go if you pay and promise to gave a good time!" Stephanie said.*omg was I just flirting?! I CANT flirt with him! 1. He's a wrestler and daddy forbids it. 2. I work with him; I don't want things to get weird. and 3. Most importantly we are both in relationships!*  
  
"Ill do whatever you want Steph!" Paul laughed his flirty laugh, and not even on purpose.  
  
Stephanie usually would have become uncomfortable, but this time it seemed right, she didn't mind at all, she even liked it a bit. "So what about this story line you have in mind.a McMahon-Helmsley Era..enlighten me!"  
  
"Ok well we stay married" Stephanie nodded, it sounded like fun to her, Paul continued "And try to over run Vince for the company. We take over the company, the start of the McMahon-Helmsley Era. I become the WWE Champion, and you show the world that you are the most dominate women in sports entertainment"  
  
"Oh I am liking the sound of this!"  
  
Stephanie and Paul continued to talk about this idea for almost 5 hours.  
  
"Oh wow Paul we have been taking for 5 hours! How about we meet here again and continue to go over this?!" *Working with Paul is great, he is no nice and had great ideas!*  
  
"Of course! I gotta run Chyna is gona get pissed.ah the story of my life! How about tomorrow for lunch, noon-ish good?" Paul was excited to be working with Stephanie, she was so smart and beautiful.  
  
"Great" Stephanie began to take out her wallet  
  
"What are you doing?" Paul asked  
  
"Paying for half the meal."  
  
"Put it away Steph, I never let a pretty, intelligent lady pay for the meal, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did!" Paul said smoothly  
  
Stephanie noticed how flirty it sounded and even liked it "Well I am pretty and intelligent so I guess I will be getting a lot of free great meals, and you my friend will be losing a lot of money!" *wow that sounded very flirty and inviting."  
  
Paul liked the idea of spending more time with Stephanie "Ah well its going to a good cause, Put Meat On Stephanie McMahon Foundation" Paul joked.  
  
"HEY! I'm not thin, im fat, so shut-up I ate too much already!" Stephanie said a little worried that he thought she was fat.  
  
"Steph don't you realize how thin you are! You would be just bones if you lost any weight. You scared me with that remark, don't even call yourself fat again you beautiful and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You are the most gorgeous women I have ever seen..." Paul shut his mouth *wow I was really coming on to her; I hope she didn't hear that, but then again I hope she did! Ok I hope she did I just hope she doesn't think im trying to still her from her boyfriend. Unless of course she liked it!*  
  
"Ok well if you say so of course it is true! Thanks Paul you're so sweet! Who its been another hour!"  
  
"Wow your right, its so easy to talk to you I just loose track of time" Paul blushed a little at his own remark.  
  
"Like wise" They were both blushing by now  
  
On their way back to their hotel they each thought of what a great night it had been and how flirty they were with each other, and if the other person thought more of them then just a friend of business partner.  
  
***Chapter 2 will be up done soon! Please send questions or comments to sydneyrules@earthlink.net*** 


	2. A Spark

Chapter 2-A Spark  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Paul where have you been?"  
  
"Baby I told you I was at a meeting with Stephanie and Vince about the McMahon-Helmsley Era"  
  
"I don't like you spending so much time with Stephanie.shes such a little."  
  
"Chyna don't you finish that sentence, you don't know her, or anything about her. God why cant I just have a friend without you going all 'I don't trust you, im so jealus'"  
  
"Im sorry Pauly, im just so scare someone is going to take you away from me" Chyna wined.  
  
"Ok well I gotta run, Raw Starts soon"  
  
"It starts in 5 hours, you don't need to leave yet, lets spend some time together!"  
  
"I promised that I would get there early to go over lines and stuff, sorry I will see you tonight" With that Paul left, happily. He wanted to get far away from Chyna and her annoying wining voice.  
  
"John.please say something"  
  
"Look Stephy im not mad at you, I knew this day would come.its just hard, you know"  
  
"Ya its hard for me too John, im really sorry, just well like you said, we are just better friends then boyfriend and girlfriend, I don't think I could every love you like that. Im really sorry"  
  
"No no, I agree with you. But please promise me one thing."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"That you will get Paul. You two are great together."  
  
(laughs) "Ok John.I will try, believe me, I just have to wait until he breaks up with Chyna."  
  
"Ok, but if hes smart he will dump her sorry ass and go out with you"  
  
(laughs) "Ok John! (laughs) Im gona miss you, take care of yourself."  
  
With that John was out the door, and out of Stephanie's love life. She knew however that she could always talk to him, but with Paul around, she didn't need anyone else.  
  
"Hey Paul!" Stephanie tried to say in a cheery voice, even though the break- up with John wasn't big, it still hurt her, John was great to her.  
  
"Hey, Where's the happy girl I married?" Paul joked, but was concerned because Stephanie had a sad tone in her voice.  
  
Stephanie was happy and amazed that Paul could tell she sounded sad, he really took interest in her. "Well John and I just broke up"  
  
"Steph sweety are you ok, Princess what went wrong? You know im always here to talk about it"  
  
"Oh nothing really, we were both holding each other back. We could never love each other more then just friends. I guess I shouldn't be too sad, but well any break-up takes a toll on you.." Stephanie couldn't help but start to cry.  
  
Paul took her and held her. She nuzzled to his chest. She loved how he held her and made her feel better. They stood like that in silence for about 10 minutes. Stephanie looked up into Pauls honey eyes, and Paul looked down into her blue ones. It was like they were the only 2 people in the world. Paul decided he was going to do it, he would kiss Stephanie McMahon. As he went in Stephanie drew back.  
  
"So how is Chyna?" Stephanie said, she thought Paul was going into a kiss, but remembered he was still going out with Chyna *must have just been my imagination..*  
  
"Oh uh, shes good, ya shes good." Paul was relieved that he didn't go in for the kiss and get rejected. Stephanie had such good morals, she wouldn't let someone's boyfriend cheat on them. *That's why I love her so much* it felt right for Paul to think that, he did love her. Or he thought he did. "Ok well if your feeling better should we maybe go over lines?"  
  
"Ya, that's why you're here aren't you!"  
  
After they went over the lines Paul asked "So what sexy outfit are you gona wear tonight baby?"  
  
"Oh-my-God! I totally forgot to pick one out because of the thing with John. Oh no what am I going to do." Stephanie became worried, her car was in the shop and she really didn't like taking taxis.  
  
"Never fear my lady, Paul is here! How about I take my wife shopping?!"  
  
"Really Paul?!" he nodded his head. "That well, that would be great! You the best husband" She joked  
  
When they got to the mall they went straight for bebe, Stephanies favorite store. No luck, nothing that was "daddys little girl" but at the same time "Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley" Next they went to Guess?  
  
"Can I help you find anything today miss?" The sales lady asked.  
  
"Yes I am looking for something that says "daddy's little girl turned against him"  
  
"Ok well let me ask your husband, what color do you like her in?" Paul and Stephanie laughed a bit, Stephanie was wearing her wedding ring which she forgot to take off, she liked wearing it. The same with Paul. Not to mention they were holding hands.  
  
"Well she looks good in everything she is put in! But im thinking some leather" Paul said, it was the truth.  
  
"Well I have this great outfit, leather pants and a red shirt. Still good girl, but with a touch of bad" The sales lady proclaimed  
  
"Wow that's perfect, exactly what I was looking for!" Stephanie took the outfit and tried it on for Paul  
  
"Stephanie? Where are you? Ok well Im leaving with this hot model" Paul joked Stephanie loved how Paul made her feel special, so beautiful.  
  
They brought the outfit up the cash register. The sales lady said "Your total comes to $253.99."  
  
Stephanie began to take out one of her credit cards  
  
"Wow Steph, what have I told you, I never let a pretty intelligent lady buy something for herself" Paul took out his credit card and paid for it.  
  
As they left the store they both smiled. "thank you Paul, you are the sweetest! Chyna is so lucky to have you" Stephanie almost forgot entirely about Chyna, but she remembered when she thought about her and Paul going out.  
  
Paul had forgotten about Chyna *damn, It was going so well, I even forgot about her, damn Chyna, damn her* "Ya" was all Paul managed to get out.  
  
On the way back to the arena they talked about everything. They both found it easy to talk to each other.  
  
Chyna was waiting for Paul there.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" Chyna screamed.  
  
Paul was thankful he took Steph to her dressing room. He sure didn't want Chyna going crazy if she saw them 2 together.  
  
"God women, I was just out shopping with Stephanie, she needed a ride and I offered to take her. Damn it Chyna do you have to be so protective and jealus"  
  
"Im sorry baby" Chyna quickly apoligied, but she knew they must have been going something else "I just would be so heart broken if you were cheating on me I don't want to loose you." Chyna tried to hug Paul.  
  
"No Chyna, you don't trust me, I cant be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me. This is how it gets everytime I go out on my own."  
  
"Im sorry PAUL! I will change! I promise" Chyna said in a sad voice, he wasn't about to leave her.  
  
"No you wont, Im sorry Chyna, ITS OVER. Take your annoying wining voice out of here, no wait I will leave." Paul got up and left, happy.  
  
Chyna was heart broken. She wasn't going to let Paul just leave her. She knew he left her for that slut Stephanie, she wasn't going to let them be happy.  
  
"Steph, its Paul can I come in? I need to tell you something." 


	3. Too Good To Be True?

Chapter 3-Too Good To Be True  
  
"Hey Paul, come on in! Is something the matter?" Stephanie asked with concern  
  
"Oh, eh, no. In fact today is going great!" Paul said, thinking about telling Steph he loved her.  
  
"Great! Where's Chyna? I need to tell that girl how much of a committed and good boyfriend she has!" Stephanie giggled a little, she just wanted to make Chyna feel jealous because Steph spent the whole day with Paul. *ok I shouldn't do that, I care about Paul too much to jeopardize his relationship*  
  
"Oh well that what I wanted to tell you, we eh, just..broke up" Paul stammered out, not because it was heart breaking to him, he didn't really love Chyna, he just didn't want Stephanie not to really care, he hoped she would care, but by the smile on her face..  
  
Stephanie quickly took off her smile and replaces it with a smile *Don't want him thinking im happy he just broke up with her, but I am so happy inside it almost hurts with joy!* "OMG! Paul, are you ok, what happened? You guys were like THE cutest couple" Stephanie lied, she knew Chyna was too ugly to be going out with such a handsome man as Paul. *this is too good to be true, both of us are now single*  
  
Paul could always tell when she was lying "Steph, its ok, im happy we broke up, I just lost interest in her, I didn't love her. Plus sweetie I can see right through you! I know when you are lying, we were not the cutest couple." Paul started to laugh a little bit.  
  
"Well guess then its gona be one pretty damn good friendship if we cant lie to each other!" They were both secretly wishing it would be more then a friendship. "Ok well Paul I better put that sexy outfit you got me on! Oh uh you share a dressing room with Chyna don't you?"  
  
Paul nodded. He had a million thoughts right then, like how perfect Stephanie's lips where *hey its ok to think this now, im a single man!*  
  
"Well then don't want you going back to her" Stephanie couldn't believe what she just said, it wasn't suppose to come out like that, it was suppose to sound like it would be bad for Paul and Chyna to run into each other right now. Mainly because there is still a chance they could get back together is Chyna begged enough. "I mean you don't want to run into her do you?"  
  
Paul thought about what Stephanie had said, maybe she didn't want Chyna back with him *oh I hope she doesn't want me back with her, I hope she wants me!* "Steph it's the only place I can go, I really don't want to put any of the other superstars out, ill just take my chance, im a bad ass you know!"  
  
"Well Paul, if you change your mind you can always stay in here with me. It wouldn't be putting me out!" Stephanie hoped he would stay with her, she needed protection incase Chyna came after her, she knew she was jealous of her and Paul. And the fact the Stephanie loved Paul always made the invite better.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Totally, your always invited to stay with me, you know that, you are like one of my best friends!" *Soon, hopefully more*  
  
"Steph do you realize how amazing you are"  
  
Stephanie blushed.  
  
*Oh shit* Paul thought *was that too forward?*  
  
"I mean, uh..um, you are just so sweet and considerate for other people" Paul was happy with that, except the stammering part, he could have lived without that!  
  
"Thanks Paul! You are great too! I don't know what I would do with out you half the time! Oh look at the time, you know we might just get fried one day because its so easy to talk to each other, time flies!"  
  
As soon as Stephanie said that she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Steph sweety we go on in about 30 minutes, are you almost ready? And who was that you were talking to?" Vinced asked.  
  
"Ya dad almost ready. I was just on the phone with Marissa" Stephanie lied that she was talking to Shanes wife.  
  
"Oh ok, well hurry it up"  
  
"Ya daddy" Stephanie yelled back.  
  
"That was a close one, you know daddy doesn't like it when I become great friends with wrestler, well male wrestlers"  
  
"Oh daddys scared he will loose his baby to a big strong (Paul started doing wrestling poses) man that could take over the company?" Paul joked.  
  
"Oh ya Paul, that's it" Stephanie joked with him "But we really do have to get ready! Its too soon to let you out, daddy might be lingering around back there, um could you just turn around while I change, but if you don't feel comfortable we can sneak you out"  
  
Before Stephanie could finisher her last words Paul said "Oh no, no problem, I will turn around, just as long as you feel comfortable im good to go! Im gona wear this, but do you think you could do my hair, its sorta shity looking!"  
  
"No its not, its sexy! But how about we take a brush to it, that should do the trick! But just turn around now so I can change, remember no peaking!" Stephanie hoped he peaked just a little though, she hoped he wanted to see her naked, thank god she was wearing a sexy lace thong and bra. She was very comfortable with her body.  
  
"you got it" Paul turned around, but just enough so he looked like he couldn't see, but he would really see just a little. As Stephanie changed Paul watched, but not too much, he didn't want to seem like a pervert. *she has the most amazing body*  
  
"Ok all done, its show time!" Stephanie said after she finished brushing Pauls silky smooth hair.  
  
The show went off great, and the kiss was amazing for both of them. They each knew it was fake, but it felt so good, so right. They loved how touchy the on screen relationship was. 


	4. Taking It Slow

Chapter 4- Taking it Slow  
  
It had been a couple of months since Paul told Stephanie that he was now single. They had continued to be very flirtatious but they never took it beyond that. Mainly because Vince wouldn't let his grown daughter date a wrestler and that Paul never bothered to move out of the house he shared with Chyna.  
  
"Steph baby?" Paul asked one Saturday  
  
"Ya babe?"  
  
"I was uh wondering, do you wanna maybe go out to eat?"  
  
"Sure Paul we go out every night to eat! You don't have to ask, its like a ritual!"  
  
"No I mean, like really go out to eat, you know on a date?" Paul asked a little afraid Stephanie didn't have any of those feelings for him as he did for her.  
  
"YES!" Stephanie tried to play it cool, but she had been waiting for him to ask her out for forever it seemed. She wasn't sure if he had those feelings for her so she never pursued them.  
  
"Alright, awesome, do you want to go to 'the restaurant?'"  
  
Stephanie knew that that meant, 'the restaurant' was the same one where they had planed to whole McMahon-Helmsley Era thing. "Sure that would be great, 7 tonight?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
They both went off to get ready for "the big night" they both were pleased they could go to 'the restaurant' it was elegant and class, just like them.  
  
At 7:00 sharp Paul was at Stephanie's hotel door. When she opened the door Paul handed her one dozen yellow roses. He thought red roses would be moving to fast, so he stuck with the friendly color of yellow. Stephanie always knew how sweet Paul was, and this just added. They both were thinking about how great each other looked.  
  
"You look fantastic" Paul said to Stephanie, although she was just wearing a simple dress she made it come to life.  
  
Stephanie admired Paul is his suit "You look spectacular!"  
  
They got to 'the restaurant' and sat in the same seats the sat in every time they were there.  
  
After a wonderful evening of talking and laughing they went back to the hotel. Paul walked Stephanie to her room. He gave her a sweet little good night kiss.  
  
"Thank you for an amazing night Paul, you're the best. But I just wanted to let you know I want to take things slow" Stephanie said with concern, she didn't want to rush into anything. Rushing would ruin the relationship, and she really wanted whatever she had with Paul to last, she really liked him and wasn't going to ruin it.  
  
"Your wish is my command Princess" he said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, you are the best husband."  
  
"No, thank you, you are the best wife"  
  
"Thank me? For What?" Stephanie asked a little puzzled.  
  
"For everything, this night was amazing, something I will never forget, thank you. Thank you for wanting to take things slow to keep this relationship alive. Thank you for being you."  
  
Stephanie was beaming with joy. What the way to end a night! Most guys would just get mad for wanting things to go slow, but not Paul. He was actually thanking her. *He is one amazing man, im going to have to hold on to him!*  
  
"Good night Paul Levesque"  
  
"Good Night my Princess -Sydney (wait how did that get in there?! Lolz!)- Stephanie McMahon" With that Stephanie went into her room and closed the door. Paul headed back to his room.  
  
Stephanie fell on her bed, it was the best night she had ever had. He would even take it slow and not ruin anything. He truly was a great man.  
  
Paul had never been happier. When he got back to his room he went straight to take a shower and think about his night. It was perfect, everything he had imagined. He was drawn to Stephanie; they had so much in common. It was like they were meant to be. And he hoped so; he wanted to be with Stephanie for the rest of his life. When you love someone you can tell, and that night proved to him how much he loved her. It wasn't just her looks, it was everything. She was also very smart. He could just imagine the next day they would be together.  
  
Then it hit them both. How are we going to tell people? We work together- what is that going to be like? How will Vince take it? How are we going to deal with it? With the rumors? With the press? Will it affect our TV performance? All these questions popped into their heads and popped their little love world where they didn't have to deal with anything like that.  
  
"This relationship is going to be harder then I thought" They both said to themselves after realizing how much work and love would have to be in it to keep it alive. They both hoped the other would contribute to keeping it going.  
  
"Well, here we go" 


	5. Crumbling Away

Chapter 5- Crumbling Away  
  
Paul had just woken up from the night before, the night when he realized how much this relationship was. *I really need to go talk to Steph*.  
  
Stephanie had been up for 2 hours. She hadn't got much of any sleep because of all the questions floating inside her head. She needed to talk to Paul to see how they could handle all of it, and if he had even though of it. Just then she heard a knock on the door. She checked the peep hole and didn't see anyone. She opened the door just incase.  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie said as she looked out of the door, she didn't see anyone. She went back in her room thinking it was probably just one of her co-workers playing a joke.  
  
'Knock Knock' Stephanie ran and opened the door determined to catch the prankster in the act. She looked out of the door and laughed *There having so much fun with me* She went back into the room to think more about her and Paul. Then she heard the knocking again. She was getting annoyed so she didn't bother getting up to answer it. The knocking continued *ok they are gona get it.* She got up and went to answer the door. Again she opened the door and no one was here. She was getting pretty pissed by now. Just as she was about to say something to who ever was knocking on her door and running away she felt arms around her waist. Stephanie screamed.  
  
Paul laughed "Hey baby!"  
  
"PAUL! You scared me!! Was that you knocking the whole time?" Stephanie asked. She loved how he always seemed to amaze her, with little surprises like this. He was so fun to hang out with.  
  
Paul was still chuckling "Ya, you know it!" Stephanie and Paul moved back into her room and sat on her bed.  
  
"Next week lets go back to your house, take a little vacation. Well whatever we can get between shows!" Stephanie asked, there they could talk more about their situation.  
  
"Uh." Paul was getting a little scared.  
  
"What do you mean uh.? Its your house..why cant we go?" Stephanie asked wondering why he didn't want to go back to the house.  
  
"Well Steph, uh, please don't get mad, I just haven't had time to settle the moving out part with Chyna.." Paul said with sincerity.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STILL LIVE WITH YOUR EX.CHYNA?" Stephanie screamed at Paul, she was very upset.  
  
"Stephy baby calm down, its nothing. Its not like I have even been back there, I have been with you. Its just I haven't had time. I'm a superstar and I have you." Paul smiled hoping to lighten up the situation.  
  
"DON'T STEPHY BABY ME. I DON'T CARE YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING. YOU ARE STILL LIVING WITH YOUR EX. PAUL GET OUT OF HERE NOW"  
  
"Stephanie, please don't do this, just calm down. Ok? You are making more of this then it is." Paul pleaded.  
  
"I SAID NOW" Stephanie was so upset she didn't want to do it, but she had to. He could have been up to anything, she trusted him, just she was scared.  
  
"Alright, bye Stephanie, I love you" Paul left Stephanie's hotel room. Stephanie burst into tears as soon as he did. *how could he have done this to me, I thought he loved me*  
  
Paul went back to his room and mentally beat himself up. *how come I fucken didn't move out, or settle this. Now I lost the girl of my dreams. Damn you fuck you.*  
  
At work that night Stephanie stayed in her brothers, Shane's, dressing room. She couldn't stand to see Paul until she HAD to. Paul had hoped she would have calmed down about it, but she hadn't.  
  
Paul wished he could tell everyone and get advice, but the truth was that would just cause trouble. They hadn't officially been going out, and they hadn't told anyone for the fear of Vince. So Paul just sent about a billion flowers to Stephanie's hotel room saying how sorry he was. It didn't do it. Then he tried jewelry, chocolate and bears, everything he could think of. And what happened? She sent them back. He hoped when they were working together tonight they could talk, or he could talk and she could listen.  
  
That wasn't the case. When they were standing at the gorilla before they went on Paul tried to get something out. Then Stephanie cut him off. "I don't want to talk to you ever again Paul Levesque, I cant believe you would do this to me. I have already talked to my father and he is going to have us divorce. I will start a love angle with Angle. The details my father will present to you. And don't send me anymore gifts, whatever we had is gone." Their music hit and they put on their best smiles held hands and walked down to the ring. They were both crying inside no matter how happy they looked on the outside. It was torture doing this, so they divorce angle they thought would be the best. They both hated the idea though, although this was torture it was great being near each other.  
  
They didn't talk at all except for on screen. They avoided each other backstage and made sure their rooms were on different floors and different ends of hotels. Even though they acted as though each other didn't exist on screen all the fans could see so much love, they way the talked to each other, the way they looked into each other eyes. It was obvious they were in love. Their co-workers were curious, but knew better to get involved.  
  
Stephanie often cried herself to sleep. She was upset with everything still and she loved Paul so much. What she didn't know was Paul felt the same and was doing the same thing. One night they both switched the radio on, the song 'Nobody Knows It But Me' by Babyface was on. In unison they said out loud to themselves "This sums it all up". And hoped the other felt the same, then wished they didn't because they didn't want the other to feel any pain, like they themselves were feeling.  
  
"Paul I miss you, love you.I want you back"  
  
"Stephanie, I love you so much, and miss you. Please come back to me."  
  
They both said out loud to themselves, if only it could happen. Stephanie was still very angry with Paul, and Paul knew it. If she wasn't she would say that to him. And if she wasn't Paul would have said it to her, but he didn't want to anger her further. 


	6. Still There

Chapter 6-Still There  
  
The infamous love triangle was already underway. Kurt had become more 'friendly' with Stephanie then Triple H would have liked. Paul pretended not to care when he saw Stephanie and Kurt flirt onscreen, but Triple H did care, so he had to show it. It wasn't hard for him, he really missed Stephanie and didn't want anyone else to have her if he couldn't, as selfish as that sounded.  
  
They hadn't talked at all off camera. As soon as they got backstage they went their different ways. In hotels if they sensed that the other was near they would go back the other way. They couldn't stand to see each other, it hurt to much, especially if they had someone else with them.  
  
It was hard to go to go to work each day knowing they had to play lovely and kiss at certain parts. Every time they kissed it brought back memories of happier times when they were together, but also broke their hearts and made them want to cry remembering they weren't together anymore. This made it hard for both of them to move on with their lives. Work was bitter- sweet, as was the divorce angle for the same reasons.  
  
Stephanie was sitting in her hotel room deep in thought. She had been like that for long while after she stopped seeing Paul. Thinking about what could have been, and anything else about them, it hurt her to think about it all, but she needed to. She needed to sort through it so she could move on. She was young and needed to get out there and date, not sit at home all nights doing nothing. She needed to have fun. One of her best friends Trish Stratus,( who she hated onscreen, but had befriended off screen because she was just like Stephanie, almost exactly different off screen then on;) saw that she need to be having fun and decided one night to take her out. Stephanie was deep in thought about this when it happened, and remembered everything clearly. Paul was also remembering, and he didn't even know why. It just popped into his cute little head!  
  
------Flashback------  
  
"Steph you really got to get out, your young, hot, and smart tons of men would date you in a heartbeat, so why are you sitting home all the time?" Trish asked when she was visiting Steph in her hotel room.  
  
"Trish you are the only one who knows about this whole mess because you are my best friend, so you should understand. I'm still not over Paul."  
  
"Steph, it's been what 3 weeks since that happened? You need to move on; you weren't actually dating him anyways. He's not good enough for you; if he was he would have moved out and devoted 100% of his time to you."  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but defend Paul, although she wished she didn't feel the need to. "He did devote 100% of his time to me; he was just busy and was never home there with her so it doesn't matter. He was always on the road with me, always with me.." Stephanie trialed off for a minute *did those words just come out of my mouth?!* "Oh cares if we weren't 'dating', we were in love.and you cant overcome that in 3 weeks."  
  
"Steph I don't believe you, I don't even think you believe what you just said; if you did you would have forgiven him, or not have broken-up with him." Trish friendly argued back.  
  
Stephanie hadn't thought of that; and she wasn't sure if she did believe what she just said or if it was to make Paul look better, or make her feel worse which it did. "Trish.your, your right" As hard as it was for Stephanie to admit other people were right she did. "I guess I will have to think about it more. I will let you go on your way."  
  
"Steph you can think about it, but not tonight. Tonight you are mine! We will see if you really are over Paul. I'm going to this new club I heard some towns people talking about. Its called something like 'PPS' and supposedly the best club out there, people from all over America, even the world, have been going there to have fun. AND I heard loads of people meet other people and fall in love. Maybe you ill be one of the lucky ones.but then again you would have to be a complete moron to not fall in love with you! So, how about it?!"  
  
Stephanie loved how nice Trish was and how she could get her self confidence back up. "Ok fine. But I'm NOT promising I'm going to fall in love, even talk to a guy for that matter. You know I'm still not over him.but at least we will have a little fun! You know Trish you could be a car saleswomen! Very pursuing!"  
  
Stephanie and Trish got ready and left for PPS.  
  
Little did they know Paul was already there.  
  
Paul's best friend Shawn made him go out because he was looking lonely. He wished he could find out why, but knew Paul was very private, even to his best friend. If he wanted him to know he would tell, if not there was no point in asking. Paul had to admit though that PPS was an awesome club, the best he had ever been too. He wasn't in the mood to have fun though, although MANY beautiful women wanted to dance with him he turned them down. *They don't compare to Steph.I shouldn't be comparing them to Steph.why can't I just stop thinking about her and move on. Oh ya because I love her.damn love!* Paul thought to himself. All he was doing was sitting at the bar, drinking a little. He wasn't in the mood to get drunk. He knew he would do something he would regret, not what anyone else would like sleep with some random girl, but talk about Steph. Talking about her was bitter- sweet to him. *God damn it why can't these girls just lay off me* Paul thought because girls were surrounding him trying to get him to go with her. Hey can you blame them?!!  
  
Stephanie and Trish showed up at the club.  
  
Immediately Stephanie felt something weird *He's here I feel it*. She looked around to see is he was indeed there, but with the massive crowd she couldn't tell. "I'm going to the bar Trish" But Trish was already out on the dance floor. *oh well* and Steph headed over to the bar. After Stephanie ordered her drink she noticed at the far other end of the bar a lot of girls crowded around something, or someone. She couldn't tell what or who though. *maybe someone famous*.  
  
Stephanie sipped on her drink. She noticed that the girls were leaving whatever they were surrounding *well if it was someone famous I guess they weren't in the party mood, the person in the middle never moved. Oh well* Steph continued to watch the girls leave, by now she had many guys surrounding her. She was just about to see who the person was when she was totally surrounded by guys wanting to dance with her.  
  
Paul felt Stephanie; he could always tell when she was close by. He yelled at the girls to leave him alone. He thought he saw her for a slip second, then looked back at 'where she was' and all he saw was a crowd of guys. Paul felt sad, he wished he could just see Stephanie; her smiling would make him feel 10 times better. As long as she was ok and happy he didn't care about himself. Only and always about her.  
  
Stephanie was getting annoyed but he crowd of guys surrounding her. *But at least I won't be able to see Paul having fun with another woman. As happy I would be if he was just having fun I would die if he was with another woman.* Stephanie shewd the crowd away, they really were becoming annoying.  
  
Some lady had come up to Paul and started talking, She looked desperate so out of the kindness of his heart he talked back.  
  
The crowed moved away from Stephanie. Then she saw it. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on. She saw Paul talking to another woman *ok its ok if hes happy, why why does he need another woman to make him happy. WHY!! Ok maybe its just a harmless conversation*  
  
Paul's back was turned to Stephanie, or else he would have ran up to her and hug her, even if she pushed away. He needed to be close to her. Paul decided to get up and dance, he might as well have SOME fun.  
  
That was it for Stephanie when she saw Paul get up and dance with that girl. She felt like crawling into a hole and dieing. She wanted to leave, she needed to leave. She got up and ran for the door. Paul saw her running. He left dancing with the woman and chased after her. Stephanie was balling in tears. She could barley catch her breath. She ran outside and just fell to the ground crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a strong hand. If Stephanie could think she would have thought it was the bouncer or a man assisting her. But she couldn't think. Even in her mind she was crying. She kept on saying "WHY WHY WHY" in between the cries. She needed to get back to her hotel but couldn't manage to get enough strength to get up let alone drive. She heard someone talking but was crying too hard to make out what he was saying, the man who had placed a hand on her, and how running his hand through her hair. She didn't are, she couldn't think about caring. Her whole world was crashing down. She didn't even care if this was a rapist touching her, as long as, as long as it wasn't him. She in another way she hoped it was. She hoped he was hurting when she was. She didn't want him to be happy anymore. SHE wanted to be happy, not depressed. The man picked her up. This she wasn't going to stand for. She turned around about to smack him then saw it was Paul. This made her cry harder and scream "why Paul why, do you want to hurt me, WHY". But Paul couldn't understand through the sobs. He kept repeating "I don't want to hurt you, I want you to be happy" He held her in his arms. As much as she didn't want to be their, she felt safe. Even safe in the arms of the man who hurt her.  
  
Paul called for a cab after what seemed like an hour of holding Steph crying, and him crying a little too. They went back to the hotel. Stephanie sobbed quietly. Paul dared not to talk. Once they got back to the hotel and inside Paul tried to walk Stephanie back to her room. She wasn't going to let him. Paul was behind Steph, but had an arm on her waist. Usually she would love when he did that, but no not anymore. She hated him now. She turned around and shot him the meanest look she could. She didn't even have to say anything. The look said it all; she was upset, mad at him, mad at herself for caring, angry. Everything you could think of Stephanie was feeling it. She was even a LITTLE happy that Paul cared she was hurting. Paul got the warning and let Steph go on her own. He made sure she got back to her room ok though then left for his.  
  
Stephanie fell on her bed sobbing. She cried and cried and didn't get much sleep. Paul couldn't get any sleep either. He was angry for letting himself do that, he knew he shouldn't have, and he didn't really want to either.  
  
Stephanie had thought about forgiving Paul before that night. Now she didn't know if she could ever even look at him again. She knew it also involved jealously (something McMahon's should never feel) and selfishness.  
  
Paul had also felt selfish. Selfish for having fun while Stephanie's life was crumbling away. He knew things were going to get much worse.  
  
----End of REALLY LONG Flashback!-----  
  
Stephanie and Paul each couldn't help but cry a little in remembering this. They both realized they must still have feelings for each other, it was still there, or they wouldn't care so much. They soon both feel asleep thinking about it, and each other.  
  
*****NEXT CHAPTER THINGS WILL TURN AROUND AND SHIFT INTO HIGH GEER!! And probably be much shorter considering how long this chapter was! Sorry it was a drag on chapter so I will have chapter 7 done REALLY SOON!!***** 


	7. I'm Sorry

Chapter 7-Im Sorry  
  
"Paul.I love you so much, I cant live without you even though we hadn't really gone out, and we didn't know each other that great.I felt like I knew you all my life..like we were soul mates.I know you probably hate me, I really had no reason to be mad at you for still living with Chyna.we weren't, as I said before, going out really, and you didn't even spend anytime there.I don't expect you to love me again, if you really ever did, or even like me.I just want you to know from the bottom of my heart I am sorry" Stephanie lightly sobbed. Now if only she could actually say this to Paul. She had been practicing it for about 2 weeks. It was about a month or 2 since she remembered how much she still loved him. But she still had to sort everything out.  
  
*Ok that's it, I have to tell Stephanie I still think about her and miss her, and how truly and deeply sorry I am for being a jerk, she needs to know. Even if she just slaps me and walks off at least I will have said it.* Paul had been contemplating this for weeks, ever since he remembered when he hurt her so badly at the club, and about not moving out with Chyna. He wanted her back, he always felt safe when he was with her, not bodyguard safe, but love safe, that she would do anything for him, for their undying love.  
  
The love really truly was shown it was undying for both of them the night they remembered they still, even though all of the mess and sorrow loved each other.  
  
They couldn't believe it was already Stephanie's and Triple H's 1 year on screen wedding. It seemed like just yesterday they were 'married'. Vince decided he needed to hold off the divorce for a bit longer, the ratings were doing great. He talked to Stephanie about it and she said it was ok as long as they would divorce with in the year if she wanted. Vince agreed. Then he talked to Paul, Paul said it was up to Stephanie, he didn't care one way or the other, as long as Steph was ok and the ratings were good he was happy. Although he knew better then to tell Vince about the Stephanie part. They both were thinking *tonight is the night, I'm going to apologize*  
  
The show was going to start in just 2 hours, and they needed to be ready and practice a little. Paul was about to leave his dressing room to go to the gorilla and wait to go out. He hadn't seen Stephanie all day *would she just not show up.no she would never do that* Then he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Paul? It's Steph..can I come in..I need to talk to you." Stephanie said in a quiet voice, almost as if she was scared or nervous.  
  
Paul ran to open the door, finally it was his chance. "Come in" he said with a hand jester escorting her to the sofa when he opened the door. "Have a seat" Then Paul thought *wait maybe she is going to say she really wants this divorce...I better talk first.* "Steph, I need to say something to you too before you say anything."  
  
Stephanie was nervous *is he going to say he really wants us to stop working together.oh god, I need to let him know how I feel.but he said it in a kind voice.it cant be that.*  
  
Paul saw the worried look on Stephanie's face "Its really important, and nothing mean, don't worry just something you need to know.whatever I say to you I want you to tell me exactly what you were going to tell me.not matter what.ok?"  
  
Stephanie was pleased with Paul reassuring her. "Yes, of course"  
  
"Ok well.here goes nothing..Stephanie I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I am sorry I hurt you. I am sorry I never moved at of the house with Chyna. I am sorry I hurt you at the club. I am sorry for ANY pain I have EVER caused you. I never EVER wanted to hurt you. No matter what you do to me I don't ever want you to hurt.that kills me. I am sorry for anything and everything I have ever done wrong. I love you Stephanie, I always will. No matter what..always and forever I will love you. I will still love you when you are married and have children. I will still love you when you hate me. I don't know why but I love you. The whole time I have always loved you. You have latched on to me, and I don't want you to unlatch." By this point Stephanie was really crying. Paul didn't know if it was good or bad tears...but it seemed like good ones. "Stephanie it would mean the world to me if you would forgive me. I don't care if you hate me or love me after it, as long as you forgive me.no you don't even have to forgive me, I just want to make sure you are not hurting.you are probably not though because you have moved on and could care less about me, but I really need to say that." Paul finished getting a little teary-eyed himself. He held Stephanie who collapsed in his arms. "Now what did you want to tell me sweetie?" Stephanie couldn't make herself speak, so Paul just held her.  
  
About 5 minutes of just them holding each other and Stephanie crying she stopped, but didn't pull away. "Paul?" Stephanie said in a sweet soft voice.  
  
"Yes.oh boy here comes what I am dreading you turning me down and telling me you hate me.and whatever else you were going to tell me before I spoke"  
  
Stephanie let out a little laugh. "No Paul, I am going to tell you exactly what I wanted to, I was going to say this before you said any of this to me." Stephanie recited everything she had practiced she would say, but added on a few more mushy loving you stuff and about how she was hurting, but not because of him. Because of how she was hurting him.and she even mentioned how she was jealous and selfish. All of their emotions were letting loose. They let everything they were feeling go to each other. Nothing was left unsaid. They had no more secrets.  
  
They held each other a bit more when Paul finally said "Steph, where does this put us?"  
  
"Paul I'm not sure. We both know we love each other but we are going to have to start fresh again, with no regrets, and no secrets with anyone." "Does this mean we are a couple?"  
  
"If you want it"  
  
"Oh Stephy baby, you know I do"  
  
"Then we are a couple, and we can't hide it from anyone this time. We are going to be open. People can either deal with it or not. It doesn't matter, what matters is us and what we are happy."  
  
"But what about your father."  
  
"He can deal with it, if he can't accept that I am madly in love with you then he just wont. There is nothing he can do. You are the best, he won't fire you, he knows how to keep his business like and his personal life separate. You won't even be punished. We are adults and can live our own life and make our own choices. And my choice is to be with the man I love, you, Paul Levesque"  
  
"Oh Stephanie I love you too" And Paul pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. It had been the first kiss they could enjoy; they tried to keep the kissing to a minimum on screen when they were split up. It felt great. Then they sat on the couch just hugging each other and not wanting to let go.  
  
"After the show we will tell everyone about us" Stephanie said to Paul who nodded his head and agreement. He didn't want to let Stephanie go. Not this time.  
  
They heard a knock at the door and a man told them the show would start in 5 minutes and that everyone was looking for Stephanie. Apparently they had knocked on the door of Paul's room when they were confessing everything to each other, a man walked in and saw them hugging so he told everyone they were practicing their lines, even If he did know he they weren't and that it was personal. Stephanie and Paul thanked the man.  
  
Stephanie was getting up to retouch her make up because it was everywhere with her crying. "I'm never going to let you go again Steph" Paul said as he grabbed Stephanie back down to him and held her.  
  
"And I will never let you let me go!" Stephanie reassured him. "But I have to get ready. It's a big night for us. Our on screen marriage's 1 year anniversary. And our off screen reuniting you could call it!"  
  
After a few more kisses Paul finally let Steph get up and fix her make-up but held her hand until she needed it to do her eyeliner. Then he just held her waist, as long as he was touching her she was fine. "Stephy, you don't need make-up you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen"  
  
Stephanie turned around and hugged Paul and gave him a kiss "You make me feel so good about myself Paul.thank you.I love you so much"  
  
"I can not tell a lie!" Paul said and kissed Steph's shoulder. He really liked the red leather tank top and black leather pants she was wearing. It reminded him of the time they went shopping and she got a red shirt and black leather pants because he loved the look on her so much. Then again he loved anything she was in. Stephanie was happy she remembered that perfect day with him.that's why she wore the outfit *maybe Paul will pick up on it*  
  
It was time to go out and give their promo. And celebrate their anniversary. The fans felt something different with the chemistry between them, like they had finally figured out they still loved each other.  
  
The show when on smoothly and every felt the love in the air! Although they didn't really know why.  
  
Paul and Stephanie went back to their dressing room.  
  
"So Steph.you didn't wear that outfit just because its like the one I picked out for you about a year ago is it?"  
  
"Why yes it is! I'm so happy you noticed!!!"  
  
Paul and Stephanie kissed some more and talked about how great the show was and about all their love for each other and how they would never split up again. There was an after show party in the lobby. They had to go there and tell everyone about them being a couple.  
  
When they got there they stood up on the platform and called for everyone's attention. Thank god everyone was there, so they didn't have to do this again. "We have an announcement" Stephanie beamed. She looked at Paul and he took her hand. Everyone saw this and guessed what it was about.  
  
"We are a couple, and are madly in love. So deal with it or don't that's how it is going to be like it or not. We hope you will be happy for us. We are the happiest when we are together. This is good for us. If you care about us please realize this." Stephanie and Paul took turns saying this, either starting the next sentence or by finishing the last sentence. Everyone was happy for them and could tell they were in love. Even Vince saw this.  
  
After Paul and Steph explained their love for each other and what not a little longer every cheered and went back to what they were doing before, but also taking time to congratulate them.  
  
Vince then came up to them. This was what they most dreaded, but at the same time wanted it.  
  
"Paul I see how you treat my daughter, like the Princess she is. You make her the happiest she has been in a long time. You both have my blessing for this relationship. But I swear Paul, you hurt her, mentally or physically I will hurt you 10 times worse, and THAT is a PROMISE." Then Vince hugged his daughter and shook Paul's hand and left them 2 alone.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe he just said that.he really is happy for us! And you know if you hurt me mentally or physically I will hurt you 10 times worse too!!" Stephanie joked.  
  
"I know I can't believe that! Guess Vince does really care about his daughter's happiness more then the business. He didn't even talk about how wrong it was! Its no problem I will NEVER EVER hurt you mentally or physically. And THAT is a PROMISE!" Paul mocked Vince, but in a friendly way.  
  
Paul and Stephanie headed up to their room to spend the night together. The first of many happy nights together.  
  
They fell asleep in each other arms. They both felt safe and more in love then ever. It was perfect. In their sleep though along with thinking about their perfect future off screen together what if Vince divorces them on screen. It wouldn't be so bad, but hard to bear. They also knew Vince would make it dirty. What was going to happen to their relationship if this happened. Would they make it work, its just a role they play. Or would it break them up off screen too? 


	8. Meant To Be?

Chapter 8 -Meant To Be?  
  
Things were going great for Steph and Paul, and Steph and Triple H. They were dominating the on screen world with the McMahon-Helmsley Era, and off screen they were the perfect couple. They couldn't get enough of each other. They never fought and were always very considerate for one another. Things were going too perfect and they each knew the happiness wouldn't last forever. They knew something was going to happen to ruin the happiness.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
"I FORBID IT"  
  
"But you already said you approved.you gave us your blessing. How can you do this to me, to us? "  
  
"You will understand in time."  
  
"NO I want to understand your crazy logic now. How can you say this is good for us, how can you say it is for the better? It's breaking up two people who are in love. And this is good?"  
  
"Stephanie, sweetie, just listen ok"  
  
Stephanie cut him off and pulled her hand out of his. "No you listen to me. For once I am happy in my life, for once I feel complete, for once-"  
  
She was cut off "you can listen to me. Stephanie you are acting dumb and naive. What if he breaks it up tomorrow? You will become depressed, and your work will suffer."  
  
"Is that what it is all about dad? HOW MUCH MONEY YOU MAKE?"  
  
"No Stephanie, never, you always come first. I don't want you to get hurt-"  
  
"DAD YOU ARE THE ONE HURTING ME"  
  
This argument went on for about another 20 minutes.  
  
"Stephanie if it's meant to be it will come back to you" That was the last thing Stephanie heard Vince say before she left the room in tears and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Stephanie ran into her dressing room, fell on the sofa and just cried. Paul ran over to her and held her. He whispered "It's ok Steph, its ok, everything thing is going to be alright.shhhhhh..tell me what's wrong" and kissed her forehead. Stephanie couldn't speak, every time Paul spoke it made her want to cry more, it would be the last time he would hold and care for her, the last time he kissed her forehead, the time for 'them'. She couldn't bear it. She wanted to leave, to get away from Paul; it was hurting her too much. But no she couldn't run away, she needed to face her problem.she needed to tell Paul.  
  
Paul continued to hold Stephanie and rock her for another 15 minutes when Stephanie could finally speak. She pulled away from him, she wished she didn't, she wanted to be near him, but she couldn't, it hurt her to think soon it would all be gone; she needed to start distancing herself. When she did this Paul got a little confused. They look into each others eyes the whole time while Paul told Stephanie exactly what Vince told her. Paul was furious, but knew there must be some logic behind it.  
  
It was going to be hard on the both of them, especially since they worked together. And even worse because they were 'married' at work and had to hold the happy image up to please the fans.  
  
Stephanie and Paul tried hard not to think about each other, but it was impossible. They wanted to honor Vince's wishes but it was too hard. They were too much in love.  
  
They couldn't take it much longer and both decided they NEEDED to see each other, if only it was for a minute. They wanted to kiss and hold each other again. They would do that on T.V., but it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"Ok before Raw in you dressing room?"  
  
"Ya.we will say we are practicing lines. And if Vince comes in or someone else we will say that we tried to find Vince, but he was no where to be found"  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
It might sound stupid; they could have just been together in the dressing room, but Vince though of that, he is no dummy. He made it so Steph's locker-room was on the other side of the arena then Paul's. He also made an effort to be there when they practiced lines. It would be almost impossible for them to see each other on a personal level now.  
  
They continued to get away with seeing each other before every show in Paul's locker room with the same excuse. After a week of it Vince decided he couldn't let this happen anymore. They were supposed to be apart. And it was only a week since he broke them up.they still needed more time apart. *they are just having separation problems* he thought to himself. It was the last time he would let them do it. Vince decided to end this before Raw. He opened the door to Paul's room. Paul was in there, but Stephanie wasn't. "What can I do for you Vince?" Paul calmly asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought I would wait in here with you before Raw.sort of like bonding I guess. You have really been doing a great job!" Vince replayed. He could lie so well! He was anticipating the arrival to Stephanie to the room, he wanted to catch her. Then he realized he was being an ass and would just say that they needed to follow this rules. He didn't want to blow up at his little girl after all and upset her!  
  
Stephanie never showed up. Vince thought *maybe they realized it was wrong and stopped.oh well*  
  
Vince left the room after Raw was already 5 minutes in. Paul thought *that was a close one, thank god Steph and I decided to stop seeing each other because we knew Vince would find out, and we wanted to honor him.*  
  
As Paul and Stephanie walked down to the ring that night Paul told her what happened. She was thankful that they stopped seeing each other like that, but still very sad as was Paul. 


	9. Together Again

Chapter 9- Together Again  
  
It had been only 3 weeks, but the worst 3 weeks of both Paul's and Stephanie's life. They couldn't concentrate, they couldn't work, and they couldn't do anything normal with out each other. *It hasn't even been a year since we started seeing each other and we have already gone through so much is it all really worth it? I mean we started really going out in the beginning of this year, 2001, then I found out Paul was still living with Chyna. I broke up with him after that, and didn't even talk to him for a long time. Then we got back together with daddy's permission. Then about 3 weeks ago he took it away. I miss Paul so much, but again I wonder if it is all worth it in the long run. Are we going anywhere in this relationship? Paul was with Chyna for 4 years and they didn't get married.what about for me. I don't want to be in a dead-end relationship. I'm going to be 25 this year and I need to starting getting ready to settle down with a man in a relationship.* Stephanie wrote in her journal. She went to get a glass of water and put the journal away. But before she got her drink she ran back to it and added something *But I love Paul so much, I have never felt like this before.I know he is worth it on my side, I can only hope he feels the same about me.* She closed it back up and went to get her glass of water.  
  
Vince had been seeing what was happening. Stephanie and Paul were looking depressed, lonely, and sad. The once cheerful people had turned into drones. They didn't work as well on screen either, and Paul's performance in the ring was suffering. When he was with Stephanie he could have beaten anyone, now he was having a hard time beating new comers and wanna-be super stars. Vince saw Stephanie's happiness leaving, she used to be full of sunshine, but now it was just cloudy days. Vince knew he had to let Stephanie and Paul be together again, they were both good for each other. *I guess they really do love each other*.  
  
"Sam can you get Stephanie and Paul for me? Tell them to go to my office."  
  
"Right away Mr. McMahon" Sam, one of Vince's assistants answered.  
  
"Hey dad! What's up?" Stephanie asked trying to make herself sound happy and enthusiastic. Although Stephanie tried it wasn't the same happy cheerful voice she had just a month ago.  
  
"I will tell you as soon as the person we are waiting for arrives, take a seat" Stephanie sat down thinking who the other person could be.  
  
The door opened. And instantly Stephanie and Paul smiled, their smiles filled up with whole room with light.  
  
"Take a seat Paul" Vince pointed to the chair next to his daughter.  
  
Stephanie and Paul were both thinking millions of thoughts why they were both in Vince's office. *is he divorcing us on screen?* *is he going to make HHH lose the title* *is there going to be a love triangle?* were just a few of the thoughts they were thinking.  
  
"I called you both in here to give you some good news." Stephanie and Paul smiled; they held hands under the table. Vince continued. "I saw how happy you both were when you were together, now I see how sad you are when you are apart. You both are good for each other. As much as I hate letting Steph date a wrestler I'm willing to break the rules just this once. Paul I see how happy you make Stephanie, the happiest she has been in a long time. And Stephanie you make Paul perform better in everything he does. So I will let you 2 see each other again. You have proven that you were meant to be, just like I had asked. You have my blessing" Stephanie and Paul had a blank look on their face, they were shocked and still trying to absorb what Vince had said. Was he really going to let them be together? Yes he was. They both stood up and hugged and kiss each other a little. They were so happy. Stephanie went over and hugged Vince whispering thank yous in his ear and telling him how happy he made her. Vince smiled; he was overcome with joy making his only daughter, his little girl happy again. Paul shook Vince's hand. They exchanged smiled. "You 2 can also share a dressing room again, and hotel rooms. Now get going you have a match with Austin to keep your Tag Team Champion belt against Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho coming up Paul" //everyone knows what happened in that match.( Stay tuned for Ch. 10 to see how they handle with the tragedy.\\ 


	10. Tough Times

Chapter 10- Tough Times  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"He is doing ok Ms. McMahon, but we are going to need to operate immediately."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, follow me please." Stephanie followed the doctor into the room. The doctor left Stephanie and Paul to talk.  
  
"Hey!" Stephanie said in a cheerful voice trying to lighten the mood. "How are you doing?"  
  
Paul smiled when he heard Stephanie's voice; he knew everything was going to be alright. "Well as great as I can get with having a torn quad. They have me on so many meds though that I can't feel a thing!"  
  
"Well that's somewhat reassuring! So a torn quad.they said they need to perform the surgery as soon as they can" Stephanie's voice became more scared and she sounded like she was going to cry.  
  
"Ya, they want to do it here, but I wont let them. There is a guy, Dr.Andrews in Birmingham, Alabama that I am going to go to. He does everyone and he is the best. I will fly out there tomorrow if I can."  
  
"Are you well enough to fly? I mean I want the best care for you, but flying with a torn quad.it could just injure it more."  
  
"Don't worry Stephy I will be fine. I don't think it can tier more anyways!" Paul tried to sound as happy as he could, he didn't want Stephanie to get worried.  
  
"How long do you think you will be out?"  
  
"I'm not sure, hopefully no more then a year."  
  
Stephanie couldn't take holding herself happy anymore, Her world was crashing down. She has just gotten back together with Paul a couple hours ago and now he was going to be gone a year. She needed to let it out. She just started balling crying. Paul held his arms out for her "come here Stephy, shhhhhh don't cry everything will be ok, you will see." Paul reassuringly said to Stephanie as he rocked her in his large strong safe arms. Stephanie felt protected and safe, she wasn't scared, she felt like she belonged there. These were going to be tough times, but with Stephanie Paul knew he could get through them.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Sweetie it will be ok, don't worry Paul will be fine. He is strong mentally and physically and he will make it through this."  
  
"I know, I know. So could you please talk to dad about this.I really want to be here for him."  
  
"Don't worry Stephy, everything is under control I will talk to him as soon as he gets home."  
  
"Ok thanks mom. Listen Paul is waking up I better get back to him, love you bye."  
  
"Bye Stephanie, don't worry so much ok."  
  
"Ok mom.thanks for everything bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey baby, how are you doing? You look upset."  
  
Stephanie laughed "I look upset?! You're the one with the torn quad! I'm just worried about you."  
  
"I know you are baby, and I love you for it" Paul said looking into Stephanie's eyes stroking her hand. "Who were you on the phone with?"  
  
"My mom, she said she would talk to dad about giving me some time off to be with you, if you want me to of course."  
  
"Of course I want you to be here if you can."  
  
Stephanie softly kissed Paul's lips. "I got us a flight to Alabama later tonight. The hospital is was ok for you to fly but they want to give you some medicine before you leave to keep you alert so you don't pass out or something."  
  
"Perfect-just like you" Paul pulled Stephanie into a passionate kiss then her cell phone rang.  
  
"Ugh let me get that, it could be dad." Paul smiled and gave Steph a little kiss before letting her answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You do?  
  
"That's a great idea! Thanks daddy! I love you!"  
  
"Ok I will!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Guess what Paul!!" Stephanie almost screamed with excitement. "Daddy gave me 3 weeks off! And said I could visit you after that when ever I wanted!"  
  
"That's great Stephanie!" Paul hugged her.  
  
"And after I get back I'm starting a new storyline, where Shane and I buy the WCW and ECW and try to destroy the WWE. The creative team though of it a while ago and just never had a time to use it. Now is the perfect time!"  
  
"Congratulations, looks like this injury is a good thing after all." Paul chuckled.  
  
"Oh no don't say that! It's a horrible thing.we will be away from each other.nothing good can come from that."  
  
"I know Steph, I love you so much, this is going to be hard on me.I think I might just have to keep you with me in rehab to keep me moving." Stephanie and Paul laughed and engaged in a long hug.  
  
"Ok Paul I need to go grab the stuff from the hotel I'll be back as soon as I can, don't go anywhere!"  
  
"Like I can!"  
  
Stephanie laughed "Guess I don't have to worry about you finding some hot nurse and leaving me! Ill make sure they only give you male nurses or old ones!"  
  
"Aww Steph come on! You know I would never cheat on you or leave you! You are the most wonderful woman in the world and I could never leave you"  
  
"Paul you are the cutest, I love you." Stephanie said and gave Paul a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you too Ms. McMahon!"  
  
Stephanie left the room, but before closing the door she said "Oh by the way, the man you call a jackass says he hopes you feel better and get better soon so you can get back in the ring and make him some money." Paul burst out in laughter as Stephanie closed his room door laughing a bit to herself.  
  
"Ok all ready to go?" Stephanie asked Paul.  
  
"Ready as I will ever be. I already checked out while you were gone, so lets just go."  
  
"Ok let's go! I have a car waiting for us outside."  
  
Paul and Stephanie left in the limo to the McMahon's personal WWE jet to Alabama. On the ride there Stephanie just rested her head on Paul. Paul stroked her back and ran his hands through her hair. They didn't talk much. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a loving silence. They were both thinking about the next couple months of Paul in rehab and the surgery. When they arrived at the airport Paul insisted on carrying Stephanie's bad although he wasn't even suppose to be carrying himself. Paul being the manly man he was refused to use crutches until Stephanie got upset about him not using them.  
  
"Do you want to tare it more?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then use your crutches they are there for a reason."  
  
"Yes maim." Paul and Stephanie giggled. They were both fun people who loved each other's fun company.  
  
They got onto the plane and starting enjoying their private cabin. "Never thought I would be a member in the 'mile high club!'" Stephanie giggled in Paul's arm.  
  
"Well now we are double members!" Stephanie and Paul giggled some more and fell asleep in each others arms with a smile on each of their faces.  
  
They both slept with anticipation, excitement, and nervousness about tomorrow and what the doctor would say concerning Paul's leg. 


	11. The Surgery

Chapter 11-The Surgery  
  
"We will do the surgery the 23rd, which is tomorrow. Right in the morning, you need to be here around 5am."  
  
Paul and Dr. Andrews continued to talk more about the operation.  
  
"Stephanie wants to watch the persuader, do you think we can have the surgery in a room where she can?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
"He's a trouble maker" Stephanie yelled as the nurses pulled Paul down the hall way to get to the surgery room to prepare him. Paul and she had spent most of the time waiting for the doctor to be ready talking about the surgery and rehab. They told Stephanie that Paul had to get ready and would be in the surgery room in about 30 minutes. She decided to call her dad and tell him the news about Paul.  
  
"Hey dad, they are going to start the surgery in about 45 minutes."  
  
"Ok, have they already talked to you about it?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes they did a little, then Paul told me everything last night and this morning. I know what to expect, I am watching it take place after all."  
  
"Did they say how long he would be out?"  
  
"They said Paul would take half the time in rehab compared to everyone else. So about 8 to 9 months. Perfect amount of time for the story line to take place."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Stephanie quietly began to weep.  
  
"Don't worry baby girl, everything is going to be ok. Paul is strong and he will get through this. You need to be strong too."  
  
"I know daddy I know, its just hard."  
  
"Shhhhhh Steph, calm down" Vince said in a caring nurturing way.  
  
"Ok dad, I will. They just wheeled Paul into the surgery room I better go."  
  
"Are you sure your ok to be watching this?"  
  
"Ya, I can get through it."  
  
"That's my girl, a real McMahon."  
  
Stephanie laughed a little. "Ya dad, well I love you, bye."  
  
"Love you too, bye"  
  
Stephanie watched the surgery closely for the 7 hours. When it was all over she was let into his hospital room where he was still slightly out from the medicine.  
  
"Hey Paul, how are you holding up? They surgery looked like it went well, and the doctor said it was great and everything did fine." Stephanie said as she gave him a light hug.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good, can't fill a thing! So no problems? That's a first for me, not causing any problems!" Paul laughed.  
  
"I hate to pop your bubble, but there was one." Paul gave Stephanie a look to go on. "The muscle you tore was under ones that were still together. They had to go under those to get to yours. With out with pictures of the tare you wouldn't have known it was."  
  
"Oh well..but everything ran smoothly right? They didn't mess up any other muscles?"  
  
"Oh no, it went smooth like your cute little bottom" Stephanie and Paul laughed.  
  
The doctor came in and told Paul that in about 2 weeks he could start going to rehab if it was healed enough. Then he told Paul to get some sleep.  
  
"Steph, can you spend the night here? I don't want you to leave." Paul practically begged.  
  
"One step ahead of you! They are going to bring me a bed, and while you sleep the days away I'm going to do some work" Stephanie said holding up a lap top. "But I will probably not accomplish a lot, you are very distracting, and look like a little angle when you sleep!"  
  
"Well you wont have to be worried about that. Ill be to distracted with your looks to sleep during the day. And at night I will be too distracted with your angle like sleeping look to sleep. Your beauty is killing!" Stephanie laughed and blushed at his comment, and went over and hugged him.  
  
"You're too cute you know that?!" Stephanie said to Paul before she kissed him. "Now you need to get to bed, you just got out of surgery!"  
  
"Ok...will you be here when I wake up?"  
  
"I promise, you know you sound like a baby!"  
  
"Only because I know how much you love them!"  
  
Stephanie laughed "well you don't have to act like a baby to get my love, you already have it!" Stephanie hugged and kissed Paul again and went to work on her computer as Paul drifted off to sleep to dream about her. Stephanie worked on her computer for a little longer and then went to bed. She fell asleep thinking about Paul and how perfect he was. 


	12. Leaving Soon

A/N: Sorry it took so0o long to get this chapter up! I have been out of town but now I am back! And I am also working on chapter 2 of "a dream", so check that out. And its anonymous that it is going to be a long fan fic like this one! Hope you enjoy it! Now enjoy this chapter! Ciao!  
  
Chapter 12- Leaving Soon  
  
"Paul, I have to leave tomorrow" Stephanie told him as they ate lunch. "My 3 weeks are up." Paul had just started rehab a couple days ago.  
  
"Already? It seems like I just had the surgery a day ago."  
  
"I know, time flies" Stephanie said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, do you know when you will be able to visit again?"  
  
"Hopefully once a week, if I get all my work done. I will defiantly call you every day though!"  
  
"Thank you sweetie" Stephanie was the most caring person he knew. Even if she didn't know anyone too well she would call them up if they were injured or anything like that. She also welcomed everyone with a smile on her face.  
  
A lot of Paul's friends and co-workers had called or visited him; he had also received a lot of get well gifts, even though he told everyone instead to make a donation to a charity. With the flowers he received, after looking at the card and thanking the giver, he had them brought down to the children's hospital or to the older patients.  
  
"It's a shame you have such bad allergies Paul. Your room would look like a garden with all these flowers." Stephanie said after they got back to his room and finding 5 more bouquets waiting for him. Stephanie brought 3 to the older patients, and 2 to the younger ones as Paul napped.  
  
When Paul woke up he saw Stephanie in the hallway on her phone. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. He was still staring at her with a smile on his face when she came back inside the room.  
  
"Hey, how long have you been awake? And how long have you been staring at me?" Stephanie said with a laugh.  
  
"I just woke up. You know how beautiful you are?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Stephanie giggled a bit. "I just got off the phone with my dad and he has a great idea for what I am going to say when people ask where I was."  
  
"Lets hear it!"  
  
"Well I am going to say (Stephanie put on her squeaky voice) 'I have been away for so long because Hunter and I have been trying to have a baby, but we are putting having a family on hold so I could come back and kick some ass' or something like that!"  
  
"That sounds great. I am going to miss you so much when you leave!"  
  
"You won't have time to think about me! You will be in rehab all day with no time to think about me! And you will get more accomplished so you can get back to the ring quicker!"  
  
"Au contraire!" Paul joked in a French accent. "When I am feeling like I am not working my very best in rehab I think about going back to you. That drives me much harder."  
  
"Oh well, I guess you are just stuck with me forever then!"  
  
"That's the plan" Paul said as he pulled Stephanie in for a deep passionate kiss. They fell asleep in each others arm for the last time for a long time. 


End file.
